Children's Hour
by onlyonekamui
Summary: (1x2, 3x4(Yaoi)The boys are caught in a bloody battle, but when the dust settles, a baby makes even the coldest of hearts melt. They may be the best fighters in the entire Earth Sphere...but how are they at changing diapers? Chapt. 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Children's Hour

Hello everybody!! Christmas break has finally come to me and I have decided to continue with the writing of the stories and such Hopefully, I shall be able to update a few also as well as bring some new adventures your way. YAY for havinga month off!! But anywho, this one is a cute one. Hopefully no one will get to badly mamed or anything...I hadn't planned it anyways. But you know me....;; It's so easy to do. Pairings are the norm, and nothing to dirty....but I promise a crowd pleaser. And no....no M-preg....shudders....that stuff scares the poo out of me....but here we go! Enjoy and R&R if you can

Chapter One

For miles, all you could see was rubble. Buildings flattened, bodies and mobile dolls scattered. The rain had come in to wash away the sins they had committed. But this war was life or death. Them or the boys. And like so many battles before this, the Gundams had won. It was never there intention to get so close to the city, but Oz had pushed them back to far. There were no more sirens, or cries over radios. All of them were silent and listened to the rain fall. Quatre pried his hand from the controls and held them close. It was shaking uncontrolablly. Viewing at his screens, he could see the mass damage, his stomach learching at the sight.

"Quatre.....are you there....." 03's voice came gently over the radio.

".....yes...I'm here....sorry...." Swallowing the vomit in his mouth, he shut down his system and jumped out of his Gundam.

Deathscythe came to a halt and soon after, Duo joined Quatre on the ground. He himself, looked paler and shaken. "Brings back to many memories Quat," he spoke softly. Looking around he held his arms close to his chest.  
Heero made his way to the group and looked around. He knew better then to ask if everyone was all right. Just the silence of them mad eit quiet obvious that things were touch and go. Glancing around, he made the choice to speak.

"We really should look around for....."

"......survivors?.....heh....yeah right." Duo sighed and walked slowly in the other direction, looking to the ground. Trowa joined the boys on the ground, and in the search for possible survivors of their attack. But as they wandered more, the chances of this became less and less.

Quatre stopped at the top of an incline, shivering from the wind that bit at his slender body. He didn't here his silent partner come up behind him. He gasped as the others arms wrapped around him from behind. He couldn't hold it anymore. Tears flowed down the blondes face, his empathy taking over.

"....it's all right to cry......." He whispered into his partners ear to calm him and braced himself for the shifting of the others body to hold onto him.

"We're kidding ourselves.......there is no one left......" But almost as he finished his sentence, the sound of a soft cry was heard echoing over the empty field. 04's head whipped around to look, but saw no one. Listening carefully, he again heard the sound of someone crying. That someone was a small child. "You heard that too right?"

Trowa nodded and slid down the hill, trying to hear if the sound grew louder, which it did. He lept over bodies anf rubble, listening hard, followed close behind by the other. The sound of the young child's cry became so close, so loud. Someone was alive, there was still hope. Abruptly, Trowa stopped looking down. The sound came from below them now and he began to dig. He started to rip away at pieces of building and ground. Duo saw him and came rushing over. "What's going on?"

"We can hear someone crying. They're trapped underneithe here....." Quatre stepped out of the way of flying metal. Duo jumped down into the hole Trowa had created and began to pull away his share of junk. Heero caught up and stayed with Quatre, watching as they dug deeper and deeper.

With the jerking of one final piece, Duo backed away at the sight they found. Trowa himself had to close his eyes and turn away. A young woman lay dead, death caused by the building collapsing on her head. They were beginning to think that the noise they heard was just blind hope in their heads, until the cries started up again. Both boys looked at each other and finally, Maxwell was the one to make the first move. Slowly and carefully he rolled the young girl over, eyes widening at the sight. There, dirty but otherwise fine, was a small baby. Duo's heart sank as it's wails rang in his ears, screaming for it's mother. Trowa leaned over and blinked at what he saw.

"...is it all right?...."

With shaking hands, 02 slipped off his jacket and picked the small bundle up, wrapping it with his clothing. Checking it all over and sighed in relief. "She's fine......a bit dirty and hungry....but okay...."

Quatre, still trying to see what they had found, gasped as he saw Duo stand up with the young child in his arms. Carefully, he made his way out of the whole and walked towards them. Heero blinked in confussion and watched as his comrade, cooed the child to stop crying.

"She's so little......maybe a few days old....." Quatre inched closer to look at the newest member. She grunted at him, stealing his heart instantly.

"....we need to find a shelter for her...." Heero brought them all back to reality. Three heads snapped to look at him.

"You're kidding right?" Duo frowned at him, holding her a bit tighter. "....she could be stuck there for days....and the chances of anyone around here being able to take her on such short notice is gonna be hard."

"Duo....we don't have a choice....she's not safe with us...." Heero's tone was sturn and unwavering. Duo glared at him and began to walk back to hid Gundam. Quatre looked back to the others, unsure of what to say. He could understand what Duo had meant about leaving her, but he had to agree with Heero. The child wasn't safe with them....especially if Oz was still on their tail.

"Maybe we should wait till the morning.....we can atke her for one night......" Trowa followed, putting his arm around Quatre and walking behind 02. Heero held his ground watching them go.

He ran to catch up to them, taking hold of Duo's shoulder. "We can't keep her......you know that. She is in more danger with us then even staying out here alone."

"I don't plan to keep her like a pet Heero....but I won't let her stay out here or go to one of those damn shelters if she doesn't have to." The little one cried louder now, either meaning hunger or wetness. "We need to get you home don't we? Don't we?" He cooed her, and after a few moments of soft talking, it began to work.

".....tomorrow morning....we find a place for her...."

The three looked at 01 and rolled their eyes. Always about the mission.....

"Whatever Heero....in the morning....right now, she needs food and someplace warm to sleep....." Heero had lost this battle for now, it was evident. Sighing, he moved out to hide their Gundams. Thankfully, their safe house was close by, not that long a walk. The walk back was quiet and only time would tell what would happen there first night with the new member of their team.

TBC

Hope you like....the other chapters will be better I promise. More Fluffy with the boys and more warming up to the baby Enjoy the read all 


	2. Chapter 2

Children's Hour

Chapter 2

They had taken refuge in an abandoned houe just outside of a small town not to far from the fight. They were in no danger of being discovered by Oz at the moment and they were lucky that the neighbors were not close by. The young baby was screaming as the entered the once quiet house. Trowa threw his bag aside and began to turn lamps on, while Quatre ran to find a basket to place her in. Duo rocked and bounced her gently, trying to make her calm. Heero was having no part in this little escapade. He rolled his eyes and unfroze his computer, starting on the log for their lastest mission.

"Shhhh.....your all right little one....."

"Yes that will work...I'm sure she understands you perfectly....." Duo glared at Heero's coldness and took a seat across from him. Unwrapping the blankets around her he checked her diaper, but it was clean. 

"So she must be hungry......"

Trowa came over, looking down at her. "I'll go and check to see what we have, but I doubt we have enough food she can eat." Getting up, he made his way to the tiny kitchen. Quatre came in shortly after, carrying a basket for clothes and some towels lining it.

"This should do for now...till we can find something better......is she still crying?....."

"Yeah....she's hungry......"

"She's not the only one......" 01 fed his two cents in and Duo only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is the only way that she knows how to get what she wants.....what's your excuse?" Heero looked up over the screen at his partner and glared a bit.

Quatre could sense the building tension growing between the two and made the option to check on Trowa in the kitchen. But those plans were ruined, when the silent one rejoined them in the living room. "We don't have anything.....I could go to the store...."

"Do we have any water or anything?...."

"She needs milk Maxwell....." Heero chimmed in again.

"Well I doubt anything I lactate has nutritional value.....care to give it a try Heero?" This cause the pilot to leave his seat and walk to his own room. Trowa blinked and sighed. Quatre, staying quiet through the scuffle, swallowed and responded to Trowa, seeing that no one else had.

"Yes.....if you feel it's safe enough to go to the store. Just be careful...." Nodding in response, Trowa kissed the others head slightly and left the house for the town. Duo sat, rocking the babe who was finally calming down with the promise of food. 04, smiling, sat on the back of the chair behind him. "She really is cute....."

"Yeah.....but she's alone....she will be once we give her away....." Quatre could sense the pain in Duo's voice. Quatre knew that Duo was afraid of being alone again and the fact this child might face the same fate that Duo had growing up was very uneasy. If Heero had his way, the child would be given away in the morning and what happened to her after that was out of their hands. But 01 had a point and that was this baby was not safe with them. They were always moving.....always hiding and if Oz got a hold of her......

"She needs a name," he whispered, trying to avert Duo's thoughts to something happier. Duo looked up at him and wondered. Well, he knew that Quatre was changing the subject and in a way was happy he had. Both looked at her, tiny eyes drooping off to sleep in his slender warm hold. Finally, after a silence between the two, Duo whispered his response.

"Helen....."

"Beautiful.......it suits her...." Smiling he got up and moved to look out the window. "Don't worry about Heero...he'll calm down..."

"Heh....why would I worry about him....we've gotten into fights before.....this one is just the stupidest....." Rising from his chair, he laid the babe in the basket and stretched. All they had to wait for now was the return of the babies food.

Trowa returned home a short while later, the baby was fed, but Duo still refused to talk to Heero and it was likewise for the other. He opted to sleep out in the living room on the couch that night, rather then in his bed with his partner. Trowa and Quatre decided this was one fight to just stay out of and made there way to their room for the night. Closing the door behind them, he made his way behind Quatre, hugging him. He could tell that the situation bugged the little one just as much as Maxwell.

"What's wrong.....?" He held tightly around the blondes waiste.

"We'll have to give her away....we're getting to attached.....Duo especially.....perhaps Heero is the only one that saw it at first.."

"Duo knows.....that we can't keep her forever...."

".....She'll be alone......I don't want to be alone....."

Trowa blinked confused. He turn the boy to look at him and hugged him, head resting on his boyfriends. "You're not alone. I'm here and so are the others...."

"Will you always be here though?.....you can't promise me that......"

Tilting his smaller chin up he pressed his lips against the others. The warmth calmed him, arms reaching up to wrap around the others neck. The arms around his waiste pulled him closer and then lips parted so that he could speak to his love. Trowa wasn't a speaker infront of the others. But to Quatre he had told more stories and whispered so many sweet nothings.

"..not always....but I am right now...and now is all that matters....." He brushed away the hair in the others eyes and kissed his cheek bone. The smaller boys eyes closed and leaned into the touch of Trowa's kiss. Hands relaxed on both bodies, the force of the older boys kissing, tipping them back onto the floor of the room. Quatre couldn't help but giggle at the slight pain that had become him, that and Trowa whispering apologies in his ear, which turned to mummers. He was at the others mercy. Just like all the times before. Slender hands, moved up and down, untucking his button up shirt. His hands were cold from being outside, sending a shock to his lower region.

"Sorry...." 03 whispered, slyly undoing the button to his lovers pants and pulling them off completely. The smallest, blushed, even now after some many times. His breathing was already becoming irregular, but hands also fashioned there way around the button to Trowa's pants and soon both of them were bottomless.

"Only fair......" Quatre smiled, as his hand brushed against the others growing erection. Trowa shivered to his touch and nodded he knew what the other wanted. Turning, he faced away and straddled the boy backwards, beginning his slow decent down onto his partners member. A moan escaped him as he too, took 03 into his mouth. He was taken back a moment, still not used to having the little one really try and take charge. But he knew it wouldn't last to long....His mouth slid slowly up and down the shaft, fingers lingering to tease the opening. Quatre was unaware of the assult, concentrating on his task. Suddenly, a sharp pleasurable pain sruged through him, making him stop and arch into the other.

"Aaaa.....no....fair....." He smiled, trying to contain himself. Trowa also flashed one of his rare smiles and began to insert yet another of his apendages as deep as he could fathum. Quatre clung to the legs beside him, head digging into the carpet. Trowa moved around to face him now, three fingers lodged in the his lover, mouth still teasing his arousal. He knew that his own climax was coming and withdrew from the boy. Slowly, he pressed into him, Quatre arching into him quickly, forcing him in deep.

"Your tight.....," Trowa winced, holding the slender boys hips.

"Always am...." Quatre gasped, blushing. His hands took hold of Trowa's and rocked with the motion. Soon, the pressure became to much for him, and quickly he came. Quatre cried out, he too reaching his breaking point and cumming all over the front of him. Panting, he reached up and petted his lovers face. "It's been to long...."

"Mmmm....."

Duo had fallen asleep, but Helen was just waking up. She looked around the room and suddenly admitted her cry. It rang through the house, however Duo was sleeping like a rock from exhaustion, Trowa and Quatre were a bit busy. Heero, on the other hand was still up working and heard that no one was dealing with the nusense. Sighing heavily, he got up from his chair and made his way to the living room. He walked past Duo passed out on the couch and sighed at the sight, then made his way over the to the basket. 

Helen wailed loudly, but stopped for a moment at the sight of someone standing over her. Heero frowned at her.

"What...?"

She didn't respond....just stared.

"See....your fine....shut up...." Grumpily, he turned to walk away. Helen began to cry again and made him stop in his tracks. Whipping around and leaned over the basket. "What the hell do you want?" His voice was loud and scared her, only making her cry more. Grumbling, he reached down and picked her up carefully, one hand supporting her bum, the other patting her on the back.

"God...you cry just as much as someone else I know.....you know that?....." Grumbling, he walked around the living room, continueing his actions till suddenly, the little one let out a mighty burp. "....charming....."

To his response she giggled, which made even him snicker for a moment then shake his head and move back to her bed. Laying her down, she took hold of his finger, not letting go. Her grip was strong, her gaze was stronger.

".....you're not so bad......I guess....." Slowly, she drifted to sleep, releasing his finger. Sighing at the final silence, he got off his knees and turned around. Duo was up and had been watching them for quiet sometime. He wasn't smiling in an I told you so fashion, just staring.

"....what?...."

"Nothing....." Duo got off the couch and moved to the kitchen. Heero followed placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Look....I'm sorry for the attitude....but one of us has to keep a realistic view on all this....we can't keep her Duo....."

"I know that....! But....we can't just give her up yet......" He hung his head shallowly and sighed. Heero knew he couldn't win this. He couldn't deny Duo anything...he was spoiled that way. Rubbing his eyes, he dropped his hand off the others shoulder.

"She can stay till we get to the next town......but she's your responability......" Duo shot around and stared at him.

"Really?....."

Heero nodded. Happiest he had been in a while he lept at his lover hugging him tightly. 01 was caught a bit off guard, but took the impact well and ran his hand throw the boys long locks. He planted a kiss on his forehead and hugged back. Just then, a small cry was heard from the basket in the living room. Heero back off and grinned evily at Duo....

"What?...."

".....your turn..."

TBC

This is going to be a few chapters.....I could have ended it there....but then where is the conflict? And the part where Heero gets to be all....I TOLD YOU SO!?...stick around for the next one 


End file.
